


My jealous romance

by pixiedust30



Category: Killjoy, MCRmy, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedust30/pseuds/pixiedust30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was doing my job normally, when I heard shouts coming from the main bedroom.It sounded like if two people were having a very strong argument. But I couldn't understand what they were saying.<br/>I walked closer to the bedroom, just out of curiosity when..."</p><p>Gerard Way's maid was always doing her job normally. Till one day she discovers an unexpected secret: Gerard has a lover, a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My jealous romance

I was doing my job normally, when I heard shouts coming from the main bedroom.It sounded like if two people were having a very strong argument. But I couldn't understand what they were saying.  
I walked closer to the bedroom, just out of curiosity.

The door was slightly open and I could see the two involved in the dispute; they were my boss, Gerard and the other one was – who I believed till that moment – his best friend Frank.

"I've told you that I don't like it when you're so 'affectionate' with other people, and you do know me enough to know that that kind of things piss me off. But anyway you keep making fun out of me, I'm sick of it Gerard." Frank took his left hand to his forehead, tired sad and kept yelling while Gerard was waiting to yell back "If you're a fucking whore, then leave me alone, stop tying me to you and go away, do whatever the fuck you want!"

Gerard's jade eyes opened wide and scared, or disgusted.

"You say I'm a whore? And what about your relationship with that Jamia girl? What about her? I have to remind you that who is two-timing here is you?" Gerard's expression went from sad to angry at that point, and I couldn't help but observe it all. "Don't you think that it piss me off too? And to make it better..." Irony sounding on his voice "You bring her to the tour with us" He shouted, while he spitted tiny drops of saliva to his interlocutor.

Saliva with the bitter taste of anger.

"Don't use always Jamia as an excuse of your actions! You always do that!" Shouted back Frank "You accepted my relationship with her on the first time. You know that I can't choose between you two, you know it Gerard!" Frank sounded desperate by that point of the dispute, and my eyes were wide open trying to understand what was happening. He kept the argument. "And now you bring me all the shit in my face? If I've brought her to the tour, it was because I was sick of your attitudes. You were acting like a whore with everyone there, you were kissing that Bert guy and I was jaded of it." His voice tone fell and suddenly he raised it again, it scared me, but I kept spying. "I WANT YOU GERARD! I WANT YOU TO BE ONLY MINE!"

The tiny Frank shouted to the top of his lungs. I knew him, he used to go to my boss house, but I've never imagine that they were having a romance.

But that wasn't the most exciting; the argument kept going.

"Your jealousy is equivalent to mine, idiot! And I'll advert you" He frowned "If you keep showing your love to your fucking girlfriend, then I'll keep on kissing everyone I fucking want to! And I'll fuck them too if I want!" His voice rising again, I was about to groan out of overwhelming. But I shut my mouth to keep myself in the scene, staring at them.

Gerard was shouting every word in anger, being really provocative to Frank, his lover.

"You're a fucking whore!" Frank cried to the top of his lungs, almost losing his voice.

The unexpected answer came soon...

Gerard silenced him pressing his lips on Frank's with with desperation, indulgence and passion. I bet he wanted that kiss more than anything. 

Frank reciprocated the kiss immediately, grabbing Gerard face between his hands, opening his mouth to let Gerard's tongue play inside his.

Gerard, hurried up his actions and unzipped the other one's pants really fast taking his jeans off. His delicate pale hands going over every inch of Frank's body, drawing with his fingers every pattern of his tattoos, like if he wanted to do it before.

Frank was in ecstasy, kissing Gerard and letting him touch, grab and do whatever he wanted while he grabbed a handful of the other's red hair, making him groan out of pleasure as Gerard's hands were making their way up petting his ribs to take his shirt off.

By that point, I was staring at them kissing, touching each other bravely with a passion that I've never seen before in my life or experienced, I couldn't move from my spot, and if could, I wouldn't anyway.

Frank's tanned body was almost discovered, but for Gerard that wasn't enough. He took off the last piece of fabric covering the hazel-eyed young man, letting his crotch free of the blue cotton.  
He felt Gerard's warm hands around him, and left another groan hit the air while he pressed his lips against the other's again, this time with a wild fierce that ended hurting Gerard's lip.

His lip started bleeding, but none of them seemed to care. Frank licked the blood and the game kept going, Gerard was stroking Frank slowly and then he started doing it faster and faster as he kissed his fellow's neck, sucking it and biting it, making his breath and beats accelerate.

When the green-eyed man decided that his fellow was turned on, he knelt down.

"I don't want that." Said Frank grabbing Gerard's shoulders for him to stand up again. His green eyes opened wide in a question that Frank answered pressing his lips softly against his pinkish ones. This time I could have seen Frank's tongue invading his match's mouth mildly, his hands running over the other's back.

He took off Gerard's black t-shirt and kissed his bare chest softly, pressing his thin lips against the other's smooth pale skin, leaving some red marks that would evidence that moment for a few days after...

Frank gazed into Gerard's dazzled eyes, and he took his hand to lead him to the bed. There, they found a comfortable position as they kept kissing and stroking each other gently.  
When Gerard was ready, Frank covered his index finger with lube and he entered it in Gerard's body as this one left a moan break the white consented silence.

Frank kept stretching his lover's tight cavity slowly, softly, and meanwhile kissing and sucking his fellow's tights, crotch, letting his delicious tongue run over the other's flawless skin, driving him crazy, leaving him breathless.

"Are you ready?" He asked and Gerard nodded. 

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my breath was accelerated as my pulse. I was freaking out in silence, being a spy of their act of love.

Frank, who was – as I could see – completely hard, pulled out his finger and took the lube bottle again this time to lubricate his already hard crotch.

Gerard was expecting, and the other pulled him inside his body as they were facing each other. They could have stare into the other eyes and souls if they wanted to.

And I'm sure they did.

Gerard let another groan escape from his mouth, and Frank just cuddled his forehead gentle. He was thrusting into his lover's body softly, carefully and kissing him non-stop. 

One of his lover's thrusts made Gerard moan louder, and I understood why. Frank kept moving into the red-haired-man's body on the same way, caring but excited, making him groan and moan under his inked artistic body.

They were covered in sweat, loving each other so hard that seeing them was making me lose my mind out of excitement.

One last melted moan, and Gerard buried his head into the soft silk of the pillow closing his eyes shut and opening them again to find Frank's hazel eyes staring into his.  
Frank accelerated a bit his movements, his mouth wide open in ecstasy, staring at his lover's calmed face. He came, moaning of pleasure, –I guess– inside Gerard's body.

He pulled him out and after it, Frank collapsed in Gerard's sweated chest, burying his face on his neck and kissing it almost out of breath.

Gerard hugged Frank and brushed his wet dark hair, then caressing his sweated back and arms.

They lied there hugging each other nude, Frank on top of Gerard's body for a while, as I was sitting on the wood floor speechless.

Suddenly, Gerard broke the silence.

"Why were you so jealous today?" He said calmly.

Frank raised his face to find the eyes of his lover, he stared at them for a few seconds, he gulped, and next to Gerard's soft lips he said: 

"Because I love you, Gerard"

Gerard suddenly tried to escape from Frank's arms, but as I saw it was impossible. He would't let him escape, I bet.

"What?" Asked the hazel-eyed "It's it so bad for you?"

Gerard kept in silence.

Till he took a deep breath, and answered "No Frank, it's just that I've been waiting to hear that for so long that for a moment, I couldn't believe that you were saying it." He took Frank's face into his delicate hands and said "I love you, I love you too Frank, I've had always loved you."

"What are we gonna do now?" Asked Frank smiling full of joy "I mean, some things should change, shouldn't 'em?"

Gerard smiled back and answered

"I know, but let's just enjoy this moment... We'll see how you get rid of your girlfriend" Joked "I'm just saying that... Let's it just be, Frank." He said.

Frank nodded and they lied there hugging each other till I went out of the house.

Today I still work in the house, Gerard is not around the house by this season because he's touring. But I'm pretty sure they're really happy together.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a one shot. Not my best work, but I'll keep on making more. Thanks for reading, xo.


End file.
